I'm Sorry
by xX.I-Am-Unbreakable.Xx
Summary: Just a little song fic. Based on what could and what I personally hope DOESN'T happen on Glee. I just wrote this because I LOVE this song and the dilemma fits PERFECTLY!


I'm Sorry

**OK. I'm in love with this song. I've been in love with country for a while but I'd never really gone into looking for good country songs apart from Rascal Flatts and Taylor Swift. Then I got facebook last monday and joined Spotify with facebook and I was listening to the country radio and this song came on. How great is this song though? How great is Blake Shelton? Anyway, this came to me after I was thinking about how irritating this Klaine thing is and, as much as I love Blaine, I have to do this! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Nope. I would LOVE to own Glee. Klaine would be back together if I did. But, saying that, Blaine would NEVER have cheated on Kurt in the first place!**

I'm Sorry

_Meet me in the auditorium_

Blaine re read the text before grinning. The first real, proper grin he'd grinned since Kurt and him had broken up. Kurt must've finally come to his senses and listened to all 352 of Blaine's voicemails. Although there weren't any kisses as there were in the last texts of the conversation between Kurt and himself, he knew they'd have to take it carefully and slowly. He didn't need them jumping back into it and then them getting into another argument. He read the text again before dashing out of the choir room and to the auditorium.

He reached the auditorium within a few minutes. He new personal best! He walked in and down the walkway between the steps. It was dark apart from one spotlight shinning in the middle of the stage. So Kurt. Always liking the spotlight.

"Kurt?" He called out, smiling. His smile faltered as he saw faint tears shining on Kurt's pale face.

Why was Kurt crying? He had come to his senses, right? Maybe they were tears of happiness that they were getting back together. That was it, right? Right? Of course it was. If they weren't then Kurt wouldn't have texted him. He would have avoided ALL means of contact, right?

Blaine was pulled from his thoughts as music started. He looked back at Kurt as more tears tracked down his face. Seriously. Why was he crying? Blaine didn't recognise the song but could clearly tell it was country. Then Kurt started singing. His angelic voice filling the auditorium.

_You say you don't know what you were thinking,  
Well neither do I.  
And after the time we spent together,  
You think you deserve another try."_

Blaine could tell what Kurt was getting at. That was exactly what Blaine had tried to say. He had said he didn't know what he was thinking. He had tried to convince Kurt to give him another try. Blaine knew that was what Kurt was getting at. He listened to the next lyrics.__

Well girl I don't know what it is  
That you're expecting  
Just because you looked me in the eye

Blaine felt slightly embarrassed. That was exactly what he had expected and he knew Kurt was aiming this entire song directly at him. Blaine looked down. What was Kurt doing? This isn't a make up. He listened to the chorus. _  
_

_And say you're sorry,  
Oh, you're sorry,  
You want it back the way it was.  
Well I'm sorry,  
But sometimes sorry,  
Just ain't good enough._

Blaine felt tears rising to his eyes. He tried so SO hard to hold them back. He was succeeding until he heard the last two lines. Nope. This was DEFINATELY NOT a make up._  
_

_You say you never meant to hurt me,  
Well that might be true.  
But do you really think I should forgive you,  
For what you put me through._

Blaine grimaced. He had said that he had never meant to hurt Kurt in voicemail number 1, 15, 23, 37, 48, 59, 62, 71, 100, 114, 190, 200, 262, 273, 300 and 352. He knew Kurt probably shouldn't forgive him since he had admittedly cheated on him. But he needed someone there. To talk to. Kurt had ignored and declined his calls. It was partly his fault too, right?_  
_

_Oh, I remember every time you said you loved me  
But I know now your love was just a lie_

What did that mean? Blaine had meant all those 'I love you's. Every single 704 'I love you'. He had said 'I love you' twice in each voicemail. All the 'I love you's from before were true as well. He HAD meant them. ALL of them. He HAD._  
_

_And you say you're sorry,  
Oh you're sorry,  
You want it back the way it was.  
Well I'm sorry,  
But sometimes sorry,  
Just ain't good enough.  
_

He had tears rolling freely down his face now. He couldn't hold them back. Kurt was NOT making up with him at ALL. He let out a small sob as the last two lines hit him again, HARDER this time.

_Oh, girl I don't know what it is  
That you're expecting  
Just because you looked me in the eye_

Those three lines were officially KILLLING him. It was hurting. Hurting a lot. If this was what it was like for Kurt, why was he singing to him now? And why this song? Was he TRYING to kill Blaine? He was doing a VERY good job at it. Blaine collapsed into one of the seats, his legs to weak to hold him any longer.

__

And say you're sorry...

Oh, you're sorry,  
So sorry,  
And you want it back the way it was.  
Well I'm sorry,  
But sometimes sorry,  
Just ain't good enough. 

Kurt finished the song with a sob as the closing music played. He looked down to wipe his eyes and take a big breath before looking straight at Blaine. Blaine still had tears rolling down his face. They were pretty fast and Blaine didn't know how they were still coming. How were they still coming?

"Sometimes sorry just isn't good enough." Kurt said softly from the stage. His voice was soft from his tears. Blaine knew Kurt well enough to know he was fuming. Blaine slowly stood and walked down to the stage. He walked up the steps and stood on the opposite side of the stage from Kurt.

"Why did you sing that song?" Blaine asked finally.

"Because I had enough of the voicemails and I just had to say we aren't getting back together."

"Why?"  
"Because you cheated on me." Kurt's voice raised pitch and volume.

"And? I needed someone there for me. I needed someone to talk to."

"And you couldn't call me?"

"You'd ignore or decline my calls."

"Tell me you're unhappy but don't cheat on me. Oh, doesn't that sound familiar. Oh yeah. You gave me that advice. Couldn't use your own advice, hm?"

"At least I told you."

"You shouldn't have done it in the first place."

"But..."

"No Blaine. We're over." And with that, Kurt walked off. Blaine stood there, letting it sink in. He let out a sob, then another and another. He had messed up. He had messed up big time. He had lost the love of his life and now he was alone and it was his fault. He had messed up TOO much. Too TOO much.

**I'm sorry Blaine! I love you really! Oh, I feel so evil. So SO evil. Am I evil? Pretty sure I am. Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh. I actually quite enjoyed writing that but now I have to write a make up fic to cheer me up officially and I have one in mind to write so I will do that! Song was 'I'm Sorry' by Blake Shelton. Such a gorgeous song! Anyways, thanks for reading and please review. Thanks.**


End file.
